Unexpected
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: Bella gets sick, and whos there to help her? Yes, Edward, but who else? ONE-SHOT


**AN - i came up with this all by myself, i hope you like. Thanx to my wonderful Betas xtwilight18x and Jasper's My Name, Lots of Crazy LOVE!**

EDWARD POV

I was in my bed with Bella; we had only just gotten back from our honeymoon two days ago. She started to twist and mumble something. Her eyelids fluttered and she groaned and buried her head in my chest. She was burning up.

"Love, you're burning up," I whispered, she moaned, and wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed herself closer.

"You feel good," she muttered.

I chuckled. "That's because you're burning up, Bella, you have a high fever." I said, concerned. "Carlisle? Can you come in here please?" I said, quietly.

The door open and he stepped through and shut the door again. "What's wrong?" he asked, as he stepped over to her side of the bed. I pushed Bella back a little, and she moaned, I grabbed Carlisle's wrist and put his hand on her forehead. "Wow." Was all he said, before he ran out of the room and to his office. Bella rolled back to me and hugged herself to me.

"Hold on, love. Carlisle is going to give you medicine, ok? You'll feel better, I promise." I said, gently, as I kicked the blanket off the bed. Alice knocked on the door. "Come in."

She opened the door and she came in. She sat beside Bella. "Do you want to change into something cooler?" she whispered in Bella's ear. She nodded, and Alice ran to her room and came back with some shorts and a tank top.

"Ok, take off her shirt." Alice told me. I inched it up her stomach and Bella pulled back a little so I could pull it over her head. I was completely comfortable with seeing her breasts. And Alice had seen her, too. Perhaps, Bella felt a little uncomfortable but under this circumstance, she didn't really care right now.

"Now, her pants," Alice commanded. I untied the strings in the front and Bella lifted her hips so I could pull them down. Alice handed me the shirts, and I pulled them up Bella's legs. Then I came back up to her and I hugged her to me. Rosalie opened the door slightly and looked at us, came in and closed the door behind her.

She sat beside Alice and watched Bella. She touched Bella's forehead. "She's really on fire," she looked concerned, I'm really happy she warmed up to Bella.

"Bella? Do you want me to put your hair up? It'll help." She asked, quietly.

"If you don't mind, please do." Bella mumbled into my chest. Rosalie pulled a scrunchie off her wrist and got to work putting it in a pony-tail.

"Hey, can we come in?" I heard Jasper ask through the door. Everyone was worried about her, and that made me so happy, to know my – our – family really loved Bella.

"Yes." I said, softly, They opened the door and came in. They came over to me bed. Emmett bounded up to Bella, and patted her back softly.

"Hey, Bells, You're not gonna die, ok?" Rosalie smacked his head. "Ow! That hurt Rose!" Bella laughed quietly in my chest.

"See? Even sick I can make her laugh!"

Jasper leaned over Alice, "Bella, you're going to be ok. Get better for us, quick." he whispered and kissed her head delicately. He leaned back and sat with Alice, his arms around her waist. Emmett sat next to Rosalie and she leaned into his side.

Carlisle came in then, and saw the whole group and smiled. "Well, aren't you all comfortable." We laughed, quietly, so as to not disturb Bella. He came over to us.

"Here, have her swallow these, with plenty of water," he handed me three pills. "The red one is for fever and the white ones are for her headache, since I'm guessing she has one."

Esme walked in and handed me a glass of water. I put the pills into my other hand with the glass. "Here, let me hold that." Alice suggested. I smiled and handed her the glass.

"Bella? Can you sit up for me, please?" I asked tenderly.

She nodded, and looked up at me. "Help," she whispered, almost inaudibly. I put my arm behind her back and pulled her up.

"Open your mouth," I whispered, she did as I said, and I put the two white pills into her mouth, Alice handed me the glass and I put it to Bella's lips and tipped it, so she could drink some. She pushed the glass away, once she swallowed the pills.

"Open again, only one more," she opened her mouth again and I placed the last pill in. I put the glass to her lips again, and she got it and drank the rest.

"Thanks," she said, hoarsely. She started coughing, hard. It sounded painful. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper clutch his chest, just like Bella.

"Get me more water!" I said, frantically. Rosalie ran out of the room and came back 4 seconds later with a glass full of water. I got it quickly it and it to Bella's lips and she swallowed desperately. When the coughing died down, I saw tears run down her cheeks. "No, no, please don't cry, love. You're ok, we're here for you." I crooned, softly. I kissed the tears away, and left a soft kiss on her lips. She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"My throat hurts, Ed-Edward," she croaked, whimpering.

I looked at Carlisle. "I'll be right back," he promised. Then he left the room, quickly. I lay back down and pulled Bella with me. I laid on my side and Bella on her back my arm over her waist. Alice came over to Bella's other side, and rubbed her hand up and down Bella's arm.

"If you need anything just let me know," Esme said, as she left the room.

Rosalie crawled over to me and crossed her arms on my side and rested her head there, staring at Bella. Emmett leaned over Alice, looking at Bella with worried eyes. Which was very new for Emmett. Jasper had his head on Bella's leg, gently, with Alice's legs over his stomach. We all just watched Bella, as she slept, lightly.

Carlisle came back into my room with a little bottle. He came over to us, and put the bottle on my bedside table, next to Rose. "Spray once in her mouth when she awakes. It will burn a little but she can't drink water for about a minute, ok?" he said quickly. I nodded.

"You kids are very special," he said fondly, with a soft smile. We all smiled back at him. "Tell me if you need anything." He said as the door shut behind him. We went back to looking at Bella.

"Hmmm…" she mumbled. Her hand reached down. "Jasper," she said as she ran a hand through his hair. He smiled. She touched the hand on her arm for a moment. "Alice…" Alice grinned. Her hand reached to Emmett's cheek. "Emmett," He chuckled. Her hand reached to my side, and touched Rosalie's arm, with her fingertips, "…Rosalie." Rosalie patted her hand, and Bella lifted her hand her palm facing her. Rose looked at it for a second then laced her fingers through Bella's. Bella sighed and smiled. Her other hand reached down to my arm around her waist. "Edward…my Edward…" she said.

"Only and forever yours," I said, kissing her forehead. I looked at everyone else grinning, as i pulled her closer. "Forget it guys, she's mine. She already touched it."

**AN – OK whatdaya think? Should I continue with one more chapter and make it as Bella wakes up and she's better or she plays games with our favorite vampires? Or should I just leave it there? HELP ME! REVIEW! It makes me happy.**

**PEACE Delilah**


End file.
